Vieja amiga
by Atziri009
Summary: Después del torneo de Cell, Gohan no volvió a saber nada de Lime asta que llega a Orange Stat High School, causando confusión en los sentimientos del híbrido y bastantes problemas para Videl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball z. Espero que les guste y si tengo algún error por favor díganmelo.**

 **Disclaimer:los personajes de Dragon Ball z le pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

 **Sin mas que decir a leer.**

Las clases ya habían dado inicio en orange start high school. Los alumnos ya estaban listos para su tortura, digo, clases, sin embargo cierto semi saiyajin no había llegado aun, esto no fue desapercibido por sus amigos Videl, Eresa y Shapner.

-Oye Videl-Erase llamo la atención de su amiga-¿no viste a Gohan en la entrada o por los pasillos?-pregunto un poco de preocupada.

-No-dijo. Se sentía preocupada ya, que normalmente no llegaba mas de 5 minutos tarde que tal si algo malo le había pasado, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-el profesor indico, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Videl volteo para mirar disimuladamente la puerta esperando a que su compañero Gohan cursara, pero no fue así, en su lugar una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entro ganándose varios murmullos entre sus compañeros, esto la desconserto, pero siguió a la chica con la mirada. Su instinto le decia que esa chica le iba a traer problemas y asta ahora ¿Cuándo le habia fallado su instinto?.

-Silencio-ordeno el profesor ante esto todos guardaron silencio-por favor preséntate

-Emm…si-dijo nerviosa-mi nombre es Lime, es un placer

-La señorita Lime ah tenido altos puntajes en las pruebas

El aula se lleno de murmullos de nuevo

-Ja, creo que es igual de nerd que Gohan-Shapner opino-pero almenos es linda-esto ultio lo dijo para si mismo

-Silencio. Señorita Lime, pase a sen…-el toque de la puerta interrumpió a el profesor-adelante-la puerta se abrió y el semi saiyajin entro con una sonrisa nerviosa-joven Son-el profesor lo miro molesto todas las miradas se posaron en el-¿Por qué motivo llega tan tarde?

-Eh…es, que yo-comenzó-yo…-intentaba encontrar una respuesta creíble

-¡GOHAN!-la chica se abalanzo hacia el semi saiyajin tomándolo por sorpresa, correspondió al abrazo que la chica le daba

-Lime-recordó a su vieja amiga quien había conocido ya hace tiempo

-Gohan, ha pasado tanto tiempo-lo miro sin dejar de abrazarlo

El chico rió nervioso

-Bueno eso no importa-le sonrió con ternura a lo cual el híbrido se sonrojo-te extrañe mucho

-¡Joven Gohan, Señorita Lime!-el profesor los interrumpió. Al darse cuenta de que ambos eran el centro de atención se separaron totalmente rojos.

-Lo…lo siento-dijeron al unisono

-Pasen a tomar siento-ordeno, amdos asintieron y tomaron asiento. Lime en medio de Gohan y Eresa

-Hola-saludo la chica a su lado-mi nombre es Eresa, el es Shapner y ella es Videl-los presento

-Es un placer. Soy Lime

-Espero seamos amigas-dijo amigable

-Si-dijo de la misma manera

-¿Y como es que tu y el nerd de Gohan se conocen?-pregunto Shapner, a lo cual la castaña frunció el ceño en señal de enojo

-Gohan-lo miro-...me salvo-dijo apenada, en seguida miro al joven a su lado-y aun no te he dado las gracias-le susurro

-N...no fue nada-sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas

-Hmp-fue lo único que Videl hizo ante la presentación de la casteña


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball z y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama**

-Hmp-fue lo único que Videl hizo ante la presentación de la castaña

-¡Silencio!-el profesor interrumpió mientas veía a Lime-señorita Lime, no creo que quiera problemas en su primer día-advirtió

-N-no-respondió nerviosa

-Bien-poso su vista a un libro abierto en su escritorio-sigamos-lo tomo para comenzar a leer

Casi todos los presentes en el aula prestaban atención o al menos fingían, a excepción de Videl quien constantemente dirigía su vista a la recién llegada, esto no paso desapercibido por la castaña quien prefirió seguir concentrada en la lectura aun que le era muy difícil debido a la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento. Así paso el resto de las clases asta que llego la hora de salir. Videl hablaba con Erasa mientras veía a los dos viejos amigos hablando y riendo bastante divertidos cosa que molesto a la pelinegra, su amiga noto como miraba con molestia esa escena frente a ellas.

-¿Te pasa algo Videl?-a pesar de saber la respuesta le pregunto lo mas natural posible

-Esa chica, no me agrada-soltó sin mas mirando a Lime

-¿Por que? si a mi me parece simpática-miro también a la mencionada

-No confió en ella-frunció ligeramente el ceño cruzándose de brazos

-Lo mismo dijiste de Gohan y ahora son buenos amigos-la rubia miro disimuladamente a su amiga soltando una risa por lo bajo mirando como las mejillas de su amiga se tornaban levemente rosadas pero manteniendo su rostro severo.

-Estas exagerando-Shapner soltó sin darle importancia al asunto. Videl se limito a dar un pequeño gruñido

* * *

Los dos adolescentes no paraban de reír, había pasado mucho tiempo y demasiadas cosas que el transcurso asta el ahora departamento de Lime donde se había acabado de mudar pareció corto, final mente Gohan dejo a Lime en la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana Lime-Gohan le regalo una cálida sonrisa a lo que la castaña se sonrojo

-Hasta mañana Gohan-Lime le dio un fugas beso en la mejilla al semi saiyajin lo que provoco un gran sonrojo en el, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica entro al edificio. Gohan miro la puerta un par de segundos todavía rojo, toco su mejilla con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey!, ¡Gohan!-Videl lo saco de sus pensamientos. El híbrido se había olvidado por un segundo de sus amigos, volteo un tanto alterado-¿¡te vas a quedar ahí todo el día!?-Gohan un tanto extrañado de la actitud de su amiga camino asta ellos.

-L-lo siento-dijo un tanto avergonzado, la pelinegra frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos

-¿Te ocurre algo Videl?...-pregunto inocente lo que provoco una risa por parte de Shapner seguido de "eres un tonto" casi inaudible pero gracias a su gran capacidad de audición logro escucharlo perfectamente aun que prefirió no decir nada, seguido de una notable molestia por parte de la oji azul.

-¿Por que tendría que ocurrirme algo?-pregunto hostil

-¿Q-que?...-era claro que ya no sabia que mas contestar

-Videl-llamo la rubia-se nos va a hacer tarde. ¿Recuerdas? vamos a ir de compras-tomo su brazo alejándose de sus dos amigos-Hasta mañana-se despidió a lo lejos

-Yo me voy-Shapner se alejo dejando a Gohan totalmente confundido.

 **Siento la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo debido a exámenes, tareas, etc.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**


End file.
